Burlesque: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
| recorded = Fall 2009 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = | single3 = Show Me How You Burlesque | single3date = }} }} Burlesque: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the film of the same name by American singers Christina Aguilera and Cher. Screen Gems, Inc and RCA Records released it on November 19, 2010. The soundtrack comprises ten songs, eight performed by Aguilera and two performed by Cher. Burlesque is inspired by jazz music style, in contrast to Aguilera's then-recent release Bionic (2010) but similar to her 1920s, 1930s and 1940s-influenced album Back to Basics (2006). Upon its release, the album received generally favorable reviews from music critics. It won a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song at the 2011 ceremony for "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" by Cher and received another nomination in the same category for "Bound to You". Also album received nomination Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media at the 54th Annual Grammy Awards. Burlesque peaked at number eighteen on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 chart and reached the top ten of several national record charts. As of August 2019, the album has sold 779,000 copies in the United States. The soundtrack spawned three promotional singles: "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" (performed by Cher), "Express" and "Show Me How You Burlesque" (performed by Aguilera). Background In early May 2010, Aguilera announced that she would embark on the supporting concert tour for her sixth studio album, Bionic. However, her management team announced shortly afterwards that the tour was postponed due to Aguilera's promotion for her first feature film, Burlesque (2010), in which she starred alongside Cher. Aguilera reported that she would reschedule the tour in 2011, though the tour never happened. Burlesque was released in November 2010. The film was met with mixed reviews from critics, who criticized it for being "campy and clichéd", yet praised Aguilera's acting debut. The accompanying soundtrack, Burlesque: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, comprises ten songs: eight performed by Aguilera and two performed by Cher. It was Cher's first major release since her compilation Gold in 2005. Producer Tricky Stewart stated that the collaboration with Aguilera on Burlesque soundtrack was "a crazy opportunity different from anything he've ever done before". Danja was looking forward to working with Aguilera on the soundtrack, however it was not done. Composition |description=A 26-second sample of "Express", the second single from the soundtrack|format=Ogg|pos=left}} Burlesque: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack comprises ten songs: eight performed by Aguilera and two performed by Cher. The soundtrack has a "brassy, jazzy" sound inspired by jazz, in contrast to Aguilera's last electronic music-inspired studio album Bionic (2010) but similar to her fifth 1920s, 1930s and 1940s-influenced studio album Back to Basics (2006). Four of the songs performed by Aguilera are cover versions, two of Etta James' works: "Something's Got a Hold on Me" and "Tough Lover", a cover version of Marlene Dietrich's "Guy What Takes His Time", and a dance version of "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson, including the "unmistakable" drum beats and guitar riff in the original version. "I Am a Good Girl" "sticks to the sassy swing of a bygone musical era", while "Express" has the similar musical style to Aguilera's previous single "Lady Marmalade" and lyrically evokes sexual theme as Aguilera "seductively" sings, "Show a little leg / You gotta shimmy your chest". The uptempo number "Show Me How You Burlesque" has a "modern sounding" dance production, but "lack of melody and strong hooks". The power ballad "Bound to You", co-written by Sia, has the same musical style to "You Lost Me" which was also co-written by Furler from Bionic, features Aguilera's strong vocal delivery. The two songs performed by Cher are: "Welcome to Burlesque" and "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me". "Welcome to Burlesque" was described as "a 'Cabaret'-style oompah that shows both skill and humor". The power ballad "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" features Cher's powerful vocals. Promotion In August 2010, a video containing a scene from the film featuring Aguilera performing "Something's Got a Hold on Me" was released onto YouTube. Later in early November, a clip featuring Aguilera performing "But I Am a Good Girl" from the movie was also released. On November 17, 2010, Aguilera performed the track "Bound to You" on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. 'Bound to You' on 'Leno'|first=Megan|last=Vick|work=Billboard|date=November 18, 2010|accessdate=May 3, 2014}} On November 19, 2010, she performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Aguilera performed "Express" at the American Music Awards of 2010 on November 21, 2010. The following day, Aguilera performed "Something's Got a Hold on Me" on Conan. On November 23, 2010, Aguilera performed "Show Me How You Burlesque" and "Beautiful" during the season finale of the eleventh season of U.S. television dancing competition Dancing with the Stars. |description=A 21-second sample of Burlesque''s lead single "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me"|format=Ogg|pos=right}} "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" performed by Cher was the first song to be released from ''Burlesque. On November 24, 2010, a digital remix extended play of "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" was released via iTunes Stores worldwide. On December 7, the digital remix version of the song was purchased for sales onto iTunes Stores. In the United States, the single impacted adult contemporary radio stations on January 15, 2011. "Express" and "Show Me How You Burlesque" performed by Aguilera were the two next singles from the soundtrack, respectively: "Express" impacted Australian contemporary hit radio stations on December 6, 2010, while "Show Me How You Burlesque" was made available for digital sales on February 4, 2011. Critical reception | rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = (favorable) | rev3 = Slant Magazine | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Advertiser | rev4Score = }} Stephen Thomas Erlewine from AllMusic gave the soundtrack three out of five stars, commenting that "some of this stuff is quite good". Slant Magazine's Eric Henderson provided a mixed review, writing that the soundtrack "seems to indicate her efforts are coming from a similarly era-straddling psychological place". Jim Farber from New York Daily News criticized Aguilera for her "vocals offer the same distracting loop-de-loops and showy tics", but complimented Cher that she "balances both aspects ideally". A reviewer from Blogcritics labelled the album a "grab bag of tracks that don't really add up to cohesive album". Leah Greanblatt from Entertainment Weekly gave the album a "B" score, naming it a "shamelessly diva-fied mix of balladry, Broadway cabaret, and backroom boogie-woogie" and complimented on its musical departure from Aguilera's previous studio album Bionic. In a positive review, Billboard editor Kerri Mason praised Burlesque as "a campy celebration of diva-dom and an over-the-top, triple-threat performance". James Wigney of The Advertiser praised Aguilera's "vocal gymnastics", but was mixed towards Cher's numbers on the soundtrack.Wigney, James (January 16, 2011). "Showgirl Aguilera shows her skills". The Advertiser. Retrieved August 8, 2014. Commercial performance On the US ''Billboard'' 200, Burlesque debuted and peaked at number eighteen during the week of November 28, 2010, selling 63,000 copies in its first week. It was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America, having sold 779,000 copies in the US as of September 2014. On the Australian ARIA Albums Chart, the soundtrack peaked at number two. It was certified Platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association in 2015 for selling over 70,000 copies. Burlesque peaked at number 16 on the Canadian Albums Chart and was certified gold by the Music Canada for shipments of 40,000 units in the region. The soundtrack also gained commercial success on several record charts: peaking at number five in Austria and New Zealand, and number eight in Switzerland. Scrapped song and legal issues The song "Nasty" was recorded by Aguilera featuring guest vocals from CeeLo Green but it was ultimately scrapped from the official track listing due to legal issues concerning sample clearance. The song eventually leaked online and received positive reviews. The song was later recorded & released by British artist Pixie Lott as the lead single from her self-titled third studio album. Track listing All songs performed by Christina Aguilera except where noted. | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 31:53 | title1 = Something's Got a Hold on Me | writer1 = | extra1 = C. "Tricky" Stewart | length1 = 3:04 | title2 = Welcome to Burlesque | note2 = performed by Cher | writer2 = | extra2 = }} | length2 = 2:46 | title3 = Tough Lover | writer3 = | extra3 = Stewart | length3 = 2:00 | title4 = But I Am a Good Girl | writer4 = | extra4 = Stewart | length4 = 2:29 | title5 = Guy What Takes His Time | writer5 = Ralph Rainger | extra5 = Linda Perry | length5 = 2:43 | title6 = Express | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 4:20 | title7 = You Haven't Seen the Last of Me | note7 = performed by Cher | writer7 = Diane Warren | extra7 = }} | length7 = 3:30 | title8 = Bound to You | writer8 = | extra8 = Dixon | length8 = 4:23 | title9 = Show Me How You Burlesque | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 2:59 | title10 = [[The Beautiful People (song)#Cover versions|The Beautiful People (from Burlesque)]] | writer10 = | extra10 = }} | length10 = 3:31 }} ;Other songs are not included in the soundtrack * "Makin' Plans" by Miranda Lambert * "Don't Touch" by Chris Phillips and the Fireside Orchestra * "Poor Boys Blues" by Chris Phillips and the Squirrel Nut Zippers Orchestra * "That Fascinating Thing" by Chris Phillips and Squirrel Nut Zippers Orchestra * "Verdi Mart Shuffle" by Chris Phillips and Squirrel Nut Zippers Orchestra * "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" (Swing Cats Mix) by Marilyn Monroe and Jane Russell "Outro" by Christina Aguilera * "Black Bottom Stomp" by Wynton Marsalis * "Long John Blues" by Megan Mullally * "Curly's Blue's" by Chris Phillips and the Sqirrel Nut Zippers Orchestra * "Welcome to Burlesque" (Tango) by Chris Phillips and The Blasting Company Orchestra * "Nasty Naughty Boy" by Christina Aguilera * "Ray of Light" by Madonna * "New Orleans Bump" by Wynton Marsalis * "Tough Lover" by Etta James * "Suits Are Picking Up the Bill" by Chris Phillips and Squirrel Nut Zippers Orchestra * "Animal" by Neon Trees * "Knock You Down" by Keri Hilson * "Forever Young" by Alphaville * "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer * "Danke Schoen" by Wayne Newton * "I Melt With You" by Modern English * "More Than a Feeling" by Boston * "Fade into You" by Mazzy Star * "Sitty Pretty" by Chris Phillips and Squirrel Nut Zippers Orchestra * "Bound to You" by Cam Gigandet (uncredited) Notes Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. * Christina Aguilera – vocal arrangement, vocal producer * Cher – vocals * Jess Collins – background vocals * Gene Cipriano – tenor saxophone * Lauren Chipman – viola * Daphne Chen – violin * Andrew Chavez – Pro-Tools * Chris Chaney – bass * Alejandro Carballo – trombone * Frank Capp – castanets * Jebin Bruni – piano * Richard Brown – Pro-Tools * Eddie Brown – piano * Felix Bloxsom – drums * Stevie Blacke – cello, viola, violin * Charlie Bisharat – violin * Robert Bacon – guitar * Spring Aspers – executive in charge of music * Keith Armstrong – mixing assistant * Alex Arias – assistant, engineer, Pro-Tools * Steven Antin – executive soundtrack producer * Alex Al – acoustic bass * Thomas Aiezza – assistant engineer * Andrew Wuepper – engineer, horn engineer, percussion engineer * Ben Wendell – saxophone * Roy Weigand – trumpet * Eric Weaver – assistant * Ian Walker – contrabass * Lia Vollack – executive in charge of music * Gabe Veltri – engineer * Rich King vocal producer * Stephen Vaughan – photography * Doug Trantow – engineer, Pro-Tools * Brad Townsend – mixing * Pat Thrall – engineer * Brian "B-Luv" Thomas – engineer, horn engineer, percussion engineer * Chris Tedesco – contracting * Mark Taylor – vocal producer * C. "Tricky" Stewart – producer, vocal producer * Eric Spring – engineer * Josh Freese – drums * Ron Fair – arranger, producer, vocal arrangement, vocal producer * Peter Erskine – drums * Ron Dziubla – baritone sax * George Doering – guitar * Richard Dodd – cello * Mark Dobson – engineer * Samuel Dixon – percussion, producer, programming * Buck Damon – music supervisor * Jim Cox – horn arrangements, piano * Pablo Correa – percussion * Arturo Solar – trumpet * Joel Shearer – guitar * Gus Seyffert – acoustic bass, electric bass, baritone guitar * Matt Serletic – arranger, keyboards, producer, programming * The Section Quartet – strings * Andrew Schubert – mixing * John Salvatore Scaglione – guitar * Oscar Ramirez – engineer, vocal engineer * Christian Plata – assistant * Phantom Boyz – arranger, keyboards, producer, programming * Linda Perry – engineer, producer * Gordon Peeke – drums, percussion * Paul III – acoustic bass * Ray Parker, Jr. – guitar * Mimi Parker – assistant * 'Lil' Tal Ozz – assistant * Geoff Nudell – clarinet * Michael Neuble – drums * Luis Navarro – assistant * Jamie Muhoberac – keyboards * Dean Mora – horn arrangements, transcription * Peter Mokran – mixing * Jim McMillen – trombone * Andy Martin – trombone * Manny Marroquin – mixing * Chris Lord-Alge – mixing * Steve Lindsey – producer * Mike Leisz – assistant * Juan Manuel Leguizamón – percussion * Greg Kurstin – piano * Oliver Kraus – string arrangements, string engineer, strings * James King – saxophone * Claude Kelly – vocal producer * Rick Keller – alto sax * Nik Karpen – mixing assistant * Alan Kaplan – trumpet * Jaycen Joshua – mixing * Graham Hope – assistant * Mark Hollingsworth – tenor sax * Dan Higgins – clarinet, baritone sax * Tal Herzberg – engineer, Pro-Tools * Trey Henry – bass * Erwin Gorostiza – art direction, design * Eric Gorfain – string arrangements, violin * Matthew Gerrard – producer * Jesus Garnica – assistant * Brian Gardner – mastering * Chris Galland – assistant * James Gadson – drums Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales Release history References External links Videos of song performances from the film on YouTube: * * * Category:2010 soundtracks Category:Cher albums Category:Christina Aguilera albums Category:RCA Records soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Samuel Dixon Category:Dance-pop soundtracks Category:Contemporary R&B soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Mark Taylor Category:Musical film soundtracks